User talk:BassNettoHikari2
and what deck do you have? I carry a few decks, two made for tournaments, and 2 for casual play. My tournament decks are Starlight Rose Synchro and Crystal Abundance OTK. My Casual Decks are a Jumbled up Warrior Deck and a jumbled up Spellcaster Deck.--BassNettoHikari2 18:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Deck Wow your deck looks kind of pro though why d0 you overuse traps in your deck? Fallensilence 17:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment, it is ironic that I use so many traps, with Jinzo in my deck, but I just find that traps are just awesome. They are all so good and they have useful effects. Although in Crystal City, I don't want many traps. They counter well. I just woudl rather have a lot of traps in there rather than a lot of spells Happy Fourth of July! Don't expect to find any yugioh related fireworks though. Fallensilence (talk • ) 06:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, to you yourself, long live america!!!--BassNettoHikari2 (talk • ) 06:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) LV Cards Thanks for your input about Masked Knight. Its kinda disappointing to think that ill never get to use him. I just like my LV cards alot and when it was show on the show I've been waiting for him to be released. I you here enything about it I'd greatly appreciate it if you let me know. my email is kylees@comcast.net. Also If there are eny other support cards for the LV's that you know of besides level modulation, graveyard in the fourth dimension, level down,or level up. Again thanks for your comment.ＬＶｕｓｅｒ Happy Halloween! I think maybe dragons in your avatar eat candy too! Just kidding. Go have fun. Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) OmniDraconis My e-mail is OmniDraconis@yahoo.com and that goes the same for yahoo. I think it woiuld be easier that way. I don't have my decks with me as I am at work, but the one I would need help with are my Darkwing deck, Lightsworn, Machina, Zombie, Gravekeeper's, XYZ twilight machine and my flamvell burn decks. I know I have a lot of decks but not a lot of strategy, I've never been good at it. Talk to ya later. OmniDraconis (talk • ) 20:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Finished listing my decks they are on my talk page, again thanks for the help Quite nice... Never know that! --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 05:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) goofyeddy my thoughts on the up coming bandlist is that gateway should be hit to one because it make six sams are to fast an scraps it my be good to hit scrap dragon to 2 because it my be a one for one it just it easy to bring out an goyo should get band for a bandlist cause it is a game changer because when you play you can take cards that can change the whole game so this is my thoughts so hope to see some on the list Weekly Deck Competition Well, me and BF2 reopened the Weekly Deck Competition Forum. :This is our idea page, please add your ideas/what you would like to see. Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ::This is our current contest. Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky, still time to join in on it. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC)